The present invention relates to a blanket-like comforter which may be used as a body wrap or robe for enclosing men, women, and children, and more particularly to a comforter and robe combination which is provided with closure or fastening means disposed along the edges of the comforter so that the comforter can be converted to a body covering having sleeve portions thereon, while the sleeve openings are adjustable to a preselected size.
Comforter-robe garments are well known in the art, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 536,383, No. 1,346,320 and No. 2,701,885 to name just a few of such patents. These garments provide warmth and comfort, while allowing the user to sit in an upright position and perform manual activity, read and the like. However, though these patents disclose sleeve portions, these prior art sleeve portions have large openings where no provision is provided for reducing the sleeve openings to a smaller preselected size. Accordingly, these prior art large openings permit cold air to penetrate into the garment and also cause the garment to be quite bulky and unmanageable at the sleeve openings.